


The Thing Beneath the Bed

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Horror, Humor, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: She threw off the covers, slightly irritated and swung her legs around until she could put her feet on the carpeted floor.She’d only just stood up when she felt something grab her ankle.





	

She sighed, eyes still bleary with sleep as she turned on her small bedside lamp. It didn’t give a lot of light, but it was better than nothing. She threw off the covers, slightly irritated and swung her legs around until she could put her feet on the carpeted floor.

She’d only just stood up when she felt something grab her ankle, causing her to blink and look down at the gnarled green hand with the thin, long fingers and nails more like talons than anything else gripping her ankle, the arm disappearing beneath the bed. 

Her eyes widened and she gave a slight gasp, which quickly turned to a snarl as she brought her other foot up and stomped, hard and unforgiving, on the wrist of that hand, the heel of her bare foot showing no mercy as she kept stomping. Again and again.

“Get back! Get back, I said! I told you to behave!” she yelled as he the hand finally released her ankle and disappeared quickly beneath the bed once more.

Huffing and straightening her nightgown, she located her slippers and pressed her bare feet into them before leaving the room to get a drink of water.


End file.
